Normal Fridays
by angel88441
Summary: For Angel a friday was like any other day in the week but when he woke up in a world of ponies he realize this was no ordinary friday to him
1. Friday's

**disclaimer I do not own my little pony friendship is magic **

**This is my first story so it might not very be good**

"Why do I have to do my homework on a friday again when I could be hanging around with my cousin."

Angel said sadly as he wanted to be with one of his favorite cousins , but instead he was doing his homeschooling homework . He had long black hair that reached his shoulders , stood at 5'7 feet tall , and had pale smooth skin.

'finally I finished my homework for the week and on time too' Angel cheered in his mind as he was stuck on a certain chapter in his homework. he then got up to get his back pack so he could put all his home work in it. He grabbed his stomach since he hasnt eaten all of yesterday and today since he wasnt feeling hungry and wasnt much of a eater either. he entered his kitchen and looked around for something to eat. He then grabbed himself a apple and then went to the living room to watch television.

Angel laughed as he watched one of his favorite shows until it ended so he went up to go throw the already eaten apple . When he went back to the living room he was getting sleep , so he turned off the tv and went to his room to take a nap. He then looked at the time and saw it was only 12 o clock in the afternoon.

'my dad and mom are not going to be here until 2 o clock so I might as well sleep for a while since I have nothing else to do' angel thought as he layed down on his bed and grabbed his pikachu teddy bear. He quickly went to sleep and dreamed of his cousin and him watching some tv and having fun. When he was asleep we tried to hug is pikachu closer, but notice it he couldnt reach it. He woke up too see if it had fallen off the bed again as that happens to him a lot and notice he wasnt on his bed anymore.

He was in a dark, scary, evil looking, cold, forest that almost made him faint if not for the noises that kept him awake. He quickly got up and started to look around to see if he could find a way out of the forest. He walked for what seemed forever to angel , but then jumped as he heard some noise in a nearby bush. He saw this in a horror movie before so he got the two closest rocks he could find so he could use a weapon just in case the thing behind the bush not very friendly.

Angel stepped away a few steps in case if he needed to run , and then threw the first rock at the bush so he could alert the thing. A evil looking wolf jumped out of the bush and glared at with its deadly red glowing eyes at angel. Angel slowly moved his other hand that held the second rock and then threw it somewhere above the wolf. The wolf then turned its head to see where the rock hit since it made a loud noise. Seeing this was a chance to make a escape angel quickly ran as fast as he could away from the wolf.

"I cant die by being eaten by a wolf i ha- what is that bad smell' Angel thought as he cover his nose from the horrible smell he was smelling.

while he ran as fast has he could with his nose plugged , he was able to hear the wolf running to him and was closing in on him from the back of him. He then saw a rock that he was easily able to grab and that gave him a good idea on how to stop the wolf from getting him. He then ran to the rock and quickly picked up the rock . he then turned around just in time to see the wolfs mouth wide open and tossed it in the wolfs mouth which made the poor wolf start choking on it. while the wolf was trying to cough up the rock back angel ran until he was able to see a bright light up ahead and ran toward it in hope it a way out of the forest.

He was right as the light did indeed lead him out the forest , but to a weird looking tree that looked life a house due to the windows and the door. He quickly ran toward it to see where he was and maybe be able to call for some help. When he got towards it he notice the amount of animals there were all around the house so he guessed this person liked to take in animals. when he got up to the front door and started knocking n the door quietly so he could not disturb the owner of home.

"coming" a voice came from inside the house.

Angel smiled since he knew he wasnt at no different country outside the united states and would be able to understand the language here. the door opened and angel then was able to see what the owner of the home looked liked .Angel jaw fell as he saw a yellow pony with a pink mane in front of him open the door. Angel and the pony could only stare at each other and then suddenly they both did the different reactions.

"eep"the pony screamed suddenly

The pony then suddenly slammed the door in angels face who could only stare back at the door. Angel then walked away from the door , went to a close tree he could find, climb the tree, layed there and went to sleep ,since he had a long day of home work, walking in a fort , and being chased my a wolf.


	2. evil bunny

**disclaimer I do not own my little pony friendship is magic**

when angel was sleeping he was able to hear the chickens start doing there loud waking alarm as he calls it. When angel heard them he knew it was time to leave so no one can find him up here in this tree. He got up and started to rubb his eyes and did a big loud yawn. He started to climb down in order to get down of the tree when all of the sudden the tree branch he was on broke.

"THUD" angel made that noise and he hit the ground hurting his back and left leg. Angel sat up and grabbed his left foot and started massaging it for it to heal faster. While angel was massaging his foot he didnt notice a white rabbit come up from behind him. The bunny saw him and went up to him and started to poke him on the back. Angel looked behind him and saw a cute white bunny poking him and when the bunny stopped he have angel a angry face that he was not pleased.

"hey there little guy " angel said to the bunny trying to make it angry and tried to rub the bunny on the head to be more friendly. the bunny then took a few steps behind him so he cannot be rubbed.

Angel took out his hand , but the rabbit shook his head and started punching his arm as if he was wanted to fight with him. Angel got up and backed away slowly from the rabbit , but he couldnt move or run due to his injury on his leg. the rabbit started walking towards to him while giving him a angry face and holding his fists up.

"now dont come any closer rabbit im warning you." angel nervously said to the rabbit since this was all weird to him and he didnt want to fight him ,but the rabbit wasnt giving him much of a different choice other to fight back. angel then took up his fists and got prepared to fight back if needed to defend himself.

The rabbit then jumped up to him and started to hit him all around his body while angel tried to fight back he couldnt hit him due to him being really small and very fast. it didnt get any better when the rabbit entered his shirt and was harder to him since he had no idea where he was in his shirt. When angel was getting beat up by a rabbit he got a flashback of one of his school days.

_Angel was eating lunch by himself on the far corner of the tables for lunch all by himself since he didnt have friends. He notice that a group of bullies were getting around him so he couldnt get jump and run away. Angle knew they were going to jump him and they would try to beat him up again._

_"hey there you fucking faggit" said one of the bullies named chris. chris was a person who hated him since 1st grade since he was always beat him in everything from school to sports. He also wanted to be with his cousin but angel was always in the way to protect her from him._

_Angel just ignored him as he didnt feel like getting in trouble from the principle again. _

_" hey faggot dont fucking ignore me when im talking to you" chris said since he hated to be ignored and hated angel with a huge passion for a lot of reasons._

_"what do you want" angel said and got ready to fight back against him and the other bullies around him who looked ready to attack him too._

_"we're going to teach you a listen you fag" chris said and then charged at angel but angel easily was able to block his punches and kicks and then give him a hard punch in the face._

_"get him" chris yelled to his friends and the other bullies started to charge at angel to beat him up but, they failed since a teacher was able to see the fight._

_"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE" yelled the teacher as she saw one of his best students getting ready to be beat up. _

_When angel was going to tell him what happened the bullies that tried to beat him up , chris beat him to it and started to tell the teacher false information and made it seemed Angel was the one starting the fight and they were the ones getting bullied by him. _

_The teacher didnt believe him then dismissed everyone and took angel to the main office to call his parents about the fight. When they both arrived he was able to see students all the students there giving him dirty looks and glares. He didnt care and sat down on a chair while waiting for his parents to come and take him back home. He covered his face so he would be able to the glares the people were giving him as he didnt like them. He sighed knowing this was not his day , but at least he will be able to his cousin early again._

Angel then notice the rabbit stopped beating him and was sweating and panting due to it being tired of fighting. Angel got up from the ground and turn to look at the rabbit who was now shaking his head and up his hands. Angel got up walked towards the bunny and grabbed his back bringing him up to angel's face. The rabbit was confused and then figured out what was going to happen to him. the rabbit started to shake his way out of angels hand ,but angel's grip but proved pointless since Angel had a strong grip around bunny. Angel then saw a river so he got ready to throw the rabbit to the river.

"Angel bunny where are you" said a voice from yesterday.

Angel then looked at the rabbit who was now passed out of shock and being very tired. Angel sighed and putted bunny down on a the ground made and then made a loud noise to alert the pony about the bunny being there. Angel then ran to the top of the tree that he slept in and waited for the bunny to come. He saw the yellow pony from yesterday and when she looked st the bunny she screamed thinking something happen to the poor bunny. Angel then jumped down from the tree and tried to talk to the pony.

"hi" angel said and then the yellow pony fainted


	3. dont scream

**disclaimer I do not own my little pony friendship is magic**

When angel saw the yellow pony faint he couldnt help but frown since he had to wait for her to awaking to get some information of his location. He decided to take to carry her body back to the cottage or tree house so she would wake up more calmly. When he opened the door he set put on the couch and went to get a glass of cold water. He just thought of a way to wake her up from her nap.

When he came back with the cup of water he first checked if she had awoken or at least started moving her body. When he saw that she hadnt moved at all he poured the cup of water on her head to wake her up. He saw her jump up and quickly ran behind a curtain to she wouldnt see him and faint again.

"oh no what happen to my angel bunny and how did i get back to my house? " said the pony which lots of worried in her voice and confusion. Angel decided to answer her question so she wouldnt be very confused and less worried.

"i bought you here and your bunny is sleeping" Angel said to make him sound a good guy , but scaring the pony a little

"w-who's t-there" the pony nervously said to the voice. Angel thinking this was his chance to find out where he was and how to get back home changed his voice to make himself sound like little boy

"I n-need y-your help ms p-pony" angel said trying to like voice normal child .the pony was able to hear behind the curtain

"oh can you please come out of the curtain im not going to hurt you" The pony said trying to make the filly more comfortable with her.

"sorry miss I cant because I uh really like it behind here" Angel said trying to come up with a reason to not move from the curtain

"oh pretty please come out of there "the pony said trying to be polite and nice.

'thats the cutest thing I have ever heard' angel thought as he wanted to go hug the pony now. angel just kept quiet to act all shy now since he didnt want to answer.

"oh okay please call me fluttershy and can you tell me what do you need help with" fluttershy said

'not only is she shy but she has shy in here name' Angel thought when he heard her name

"well I was in the forest i saw you sleeping on the ground so I brought you here and now I dont know where I am" angel said

"oh well thank you for bringing me here I fainted when I saw this weird creature jump in front of me all of a sudden when I was looking for my bunny and you here at ponyville"

'PONYVILLE IS THE NAME OF THIS TOWN I MUST BE DREAMING NOW ' angel yelled in his mind knowing this is all fake due talking ponys ,evil bunnies, and killer wolves are not real

"if I show you my appearance do you promise you will not faint or scream" angel said to the pony to make sure she wont faint or scream

okay i promise" fluttershy said happy since she was going to find out what the filly looks like.

Angel then pulled out if the curtain and showed his appearance to the pony. Angel was surprise when he saw he not faint again for a third time, instead she just had a shock face on her face and then broke her promise by screamed all of a sudden.

'my ears are going to bleed from her screaming' Angel said as he covered his ears. He then grabbed her and started to covered her mouth using his hand.

"please never scream like that again or else ill duct tape your mouth" Angel said to fluttershy who nodded . Angel then uncovered her mouth and decided let her speak again and breathing again.

"what are you creature" fluttershy said with a lot of interest on him

"im a boy and please dont ever call me a creature again you can just call me angel" angel said to fluttershy

"oh okay umm where are you from ive never seen anything like you before" fluttershy said smiling since he wasnt mean other than the covering the mouth thing

"im from the united states if you know where that is" angel said where he prayed she knew where that was on the world

"oh ive never heard of such a place " fluttershy said happily since she is learning of a new place she never heard about. where angel got sad since she didnt know where the united states was .

then there was a know on the door.

"oh that must be rarity" fluttershy said since she forgot she was going to the spa with her today.

"wait where do I go and hide since that rarity girl might freak out like you did faint or scream" angel said since he didnt want to hear screaming again or see someone else faint

"oh um you could hide up stairs in my room with angel bunny or get some rest in my bed until I get back " fluttershy said since she didnt want to leave angel alone with nothing to do.

"okay ill going to sleep till you get back okay so I might be in your bed if im not here waiting for you in the living room" angel said as he did a faked yawned and went upstairs to take a nap. when he heard her close the door he went to see some of her stuff. The bunny started to get mad , but when angel sent him a glare he quickly ran under the bed.

when he went to the bookshelf accidently dropped a heavy book on the ground that made a loud noise and he picked it up. when he got up and putted the book back he turned to see outside the window since there was a weird noise coming outside there was a rainbow mane pony flapping its wings.

**i might write a chapter a day or every 2 days**


	4. rainbow dash strikes back

**disclaimer I do not own my little pony friendship is magic**

**sorry i couldnt post a chapter in the weekend i went to mexico and came back today**

"who the heck are you and what are you doing in fluttershys cottage." the rainbow pony accused and was pointing one of her hooves at him. Angel then decided to turn the tables against her by blaming her instead of him.

"well what are you doing fluttershys home huh were you going spy on her" angel said and then pointed his finger to her.

"no i was checking up on her because i heard a loud noise in here" the rainbow pony said giving her reason she came to see fluttershy however angel didnt believe her at all.

"well i know you dont want to tell you were spying so I suggest you turn around, go back home, and never mention this to anybody again" angel said with a smile and closed the window.

"well that could have bee-CRASH " angel saw as rainbow pony break the widow and started tackled him on the ground.

"where is fluttershy and what did you do to her you " the rainbow pony said as she started hitting him on the face.

"I PUNCH wait PUNCH stop PUNCH" angel tried to tell her where fluttershy was , but since the pony wouldnt stop hitting and let him talk all he could is take the punches of block them.

Angel then kicked her in the stomach which knocked her back and she bumped to the wall causeing the shelf to move. The book that he picked up earlier then fell and hit her on her head which knocked her out. to make sure she wouldnt escape and tell everyone about him he carried her body in the closet and locked it.

"so all i have to is make she doesnt escape and tell everyone i am here" Angel said as he made sure the pony wouldnt escape and had to wait for fluttershy to get back home.

For almost a half an hour angel started to get tired of looking at the door so when he yawned the closet door smashed open and came out the rainbow pony slamming right on top of him. When that happened Angel made a metal note to never yawn again when he was doing something important.

"Im going to get you for knocking me out you" the rainbow pony said as she started to punch him again. The pony then couldnt punch him since he grabbed her wings and started to get on top of her and make fall down on the ground.

"GET OFF ME YOUR REALLY HEAVY" the pony yelled as she tried to move and get up but couldnt since angel was sitting on her and didnt move. The pony was about to yell more when they heard the front door open and close. Angel and the pony stared at each other and then suddenly tried to get to the living room to tell fluttershy.

Meanwhile downstairs fluttershy was able to hear the noises and quickly ran upstairs to check what was happening. When she opened the door to her room she saw them fighting to get to the door. she then told them to stop , but angel and the rainbow pony couldnt hear her and continued fighting each other.

"p-please s-stop" fluttershy said to them and when that didnt stop she got angry and decided to yell at them.

"STOP IT YOU TWO" fluttershy yelled and the two of them stopped and the rainbow pony looked at her with shock while angel just looked at with a surprise face.

"what are you two doing fighting each other" fluttershy angrily said to them.

"fluttershy i saw it in your house getting all your stuff and I thought he did something to you since i didnt see you here" the rainbow pony said to her. fluttershy then turned to angel to hear his reasons of fighting rainbow dash in her house

"I was looking though your books and reading some when i saw her through the window and then started to attack me" angel said to her and she nodded since she knew this was a big misunderstanding.

"dashy can you say sorry to him and you too angel" fluttershy said to them which made rainbow dash nervouse and angel mad since they both didnt like saying sorry to other people.

"what I would rather go and get eaten by a wolf than say sorry to her since she was the one that started it " angel said to fluttershy and didnt care for the look rainbow dash was giving him.

"Hey dont say mean stuff to her all she is trying to do is be nice to you" rainbow dash said to him since he was acting like a jerk to her. Angel looked at her for a second and then said sorry to her the other pony.

"fine I _apologize for beating you in a fight " angel said to the pony and then notice she was still mad at that remark he said._

_"I am sorry for fighting without reason i was just looking out for my friend because I thought you hurted her since ive never seen anything like you before" rainbow dash said to him. Angel then understood what she said since fluttershy was really shy. fluttershy smiled as she saw them say they were sorry to each other._

_"hey um fluttershy what the heck is he anyway" rainbow dash said to her since she was very curious of what he was._

_"you know you could have just asked me what i was , but since you didnt ask me ill just tell you im a human boy from a place called the united states" angel said to her since he was right next to her and didnt have to ask fluttershy a question he could answer._

_"okay well does anyone else know about you other than me and fluttershy " she said since he couldnt just stay here forever in fluttershys cottage. angel shook his head to her and was about to say something before fluttershy beat him to it._

_"well do you want to go meet other ponys like my friends" fluttershy said to him since she didnt want to let him be all lonely with only two friends._

_"sigh okay , but im warning you i am not going to change how I am." angel said to her_

_" then you are going to meet everyone tomorrow morning" rainbow dash said to him excitedly to see the others reaction of him. _

_"okay ill just go to sleep on the coach" angel said as he went on the coach._

_"wait you dont need to sleep there" fluttershy said , but he quickly went to sleep and her and rainbow dash giggled of how fast he slept and the way he slept._

_"alright fluttershy ill be here tomorrow morning okay" rainbow dash said as she opened the door and left back to her house. fluttershy then went back to her room and went to sleep, while noticing her bunny was asleep as well._


	5. partys

**disclaimer I do not own my little pony friendship is magic**

Angel sat patiently for fluttershy and rainbow dash to return since they left to go get their friends so they could meet him. Angel was not very nervous since he knew they were going to freak out like the how fluttershy did or attack him like rainbow dash did. While he was thinking he was able to hear talking right outside so he got up and check to see who it was. He was able to see fluttershy and rainbow dash with 4 other ponys he does not know of. He got up and went back to the couch while getting ready to block his ears in case someone screams again.

He saw the front door open and see the others get in the house all looking at him. He saw a white pony with a purple mane looking at him with a lot of fear, the purple pony with dark purple mane look at him with a lot of interest in him, a orange pony with a yellow mane looking ready to attack, and a pinky pony with a pink mane look at him with a smile, and fluttershy and rainbow dash just looking at him with smiles. All in all they were just staring at him for a few moments until angel decided to make the first move by talking to them.

"you know its not polite to stare at someone for a long time you know" angel said toi them since he did not like getting stared at. He was able to see the others blink in surprise since he was able to talk to them. He saw the purple pony move closer to him with a smile and ready to talk to him.

"hello my name is twilight sparkle its pleasure to meet you mr" twilight said leaving the mr part since that was when angel was suppose to say his name to her.

"my name is just angel and just call me angel ms twilight" angel said to her and leaving the mr part since that made him feel older than usual. He saw her smile and the others started to calm down a little, but hey that better then getting attacked or hearing a loud cream again.

"HI MY NAME IS PINKIE PIE MISTER ANGEL DO YOU LIEK PARTYS OH I SOULD GO THROW A PART YFOR YOU SINCE YOUR KNEW IN TOWN" the pink pony named pinkie pie said to him jumping very happy since he met someone new in town. angel just sat there hearing what she said and making amental note to blick his ears if she ever screamed.

"hello there darling my name is rarity' the white pony said while angel would just start of how clean she looked and how she talked to him knowing she might be rich or have alot of money.

"hay there partner name's applejack" the yellow pony said to him with a cowboy like accent.

"hello there my name is angel and just in case you are wondering im a human boy and not a pony like you ponys are" angel said with the answer that all 4 four them were thinking. Angels them stomach growled since he hasnt eaten since he woke up and saw some of the others ponys giggle of the noise of his stomach.

"well since we all met each other and know each others name why dont we go out and get something to eat at town." fluttershy suggested since she and rainbow dash eaten either.

"yeah lets go eat" rainbow dash said and opened the door with everyone behind her except angel and fluttershy stayed behind.

"see there not so bad like you said" fluttershy said to angel

"yeah there not so bad since neither screamed or attacked me like you 2 did to me when you first saw me, but that doesnt mean I like them I still gotta get used to them" angel said since he didnt like making friends very easily and didnt had many friends back home either. angel and fluttershy walked out and were able to catch up with the rest and angel saw the town in which mostly everyone or pony lived in.

"so angel what are some of your hobbies" twilight said since she really wanted to learn more of him and what he does.

"i like my cousin" angel said bluntly with nothing more to add with what he likes

"do you like cake or maybe cupcakes" pinkie said to him so she could get his favorite flavor of cake and frosting too.

"I hate cake and cupcakes" angel lied since he never tasted cake and he was able to feel the applejack look at him with a suspicious look at him.

"well do you fashion" rarity said hoping he would let her fix his cloths and make some more cloths for him since he had nothing else to wear.

"sort of I was just never good at it and also not very good at picking clothes out to buy" angel said bluntly and was able to see rarity smile. he then remembered something he did once when he was younger with his cousin.

_FLASHBACK _

_A 12 year old angel is seen sitting down on a chair for away from the crowd there was. when he looked up he saw his cousin sit down next to him with a sad look on her face. Angel got worried since he thought something was wrong with the birthday party and he was going to fix it. _

_"why are you here by yourself angel" she said sadly since she wanted him to be with her hanging around just the 2 of them._

_"please leave me alone you could go with your others friends" angel said not knowing that that made her more then could see the expression she made and started to regret saying that to her. _

_"oh i understand ill just go" she said and started to got up , but angel then got her hand to let her know not to go._

_"wait im sorry for saying that im just mad that he came" angel angrily said as he saw one of the people he didnt like across the room. she also got angry too since she didnt invite him to her party due to him bullying his cousi._

_"ill be back angel" she said as she got up and walked up to the bully. _

_"hey what are you doing here chris" she said to him _

_"hey bitch im just partying here and your dumbass cousin over there is not hes just a little bitch" he laughed at angel. this made angel more angry ,but her cousin got punched him in the face_

_"listen if i ever hear you say that about him ill make sure to knock to out and GET OUT OF MY PARTY NOW" she yelled at him as he quickly got up and started to walk away with a smug look._

_"alright if it make you shut the hell up ill go bitch and ill make sure ill treat your cousin good oin monday" he laughed since he was going to beat him up again. She then went back to angel who was starting to laugh a little_

_"wow you sure hit him hard" angel said as he got up and started to walk to her room with her behind him. He opened her closet and pulled out a really impressive dress he made with his hands since he no money to buy one for her._

_"here I know its really bad , but I hope you like it" angel said as he saw her pick up the dress and set it back down on the bed to give him a big hug._

_"I love the dress I done care if it is bad to me thats the best present I had on this birthday" she said as she started to take off her clothes to put the dress on. Angel blushed as he thought of her with no clothes and he quickly turned around to make sure he doesnt see her with no clothes on._

_"so how do I look" she said as she was wearing his dress now._

_"so beautiful" angel said making her blush and then him blush when he realize what he said just said right now. He saw her grabbed his hand and took him out of her room and then outside._

_"come on lets go outside to have some fun" she said as they walked out to go have fun outside_

_END FLASHBACK_

"hello are you okay angel" fluttershy said as he zoned out for a while

"what yeah im okay sorry i was thinking about someone" angel said not knowing that a lot of ponys were looking at him weirdly.

"oh well were here at sugercube corner" fluttershy said as there was a gingerbread like building next to him.

"oh well im hungry lets go eat" angel said as him and the others went in to eat.


End file.
